


A Little Reassurance

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Loneliness, being the third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Everyone needs help from time to time. Sayori's depression is getting worse and worse and she just needs all of her friends with her. Or at least, her closest friends with her.
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: DDLC saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Kudos: 9





	A Little Reassurance

"Oh, so that's how they got their powers?" Another day has come and Yuri was read one of the earlier volumes of Parfait Girls with Natsuki in the clubroom. Yuri decided to give manga a try since Natsuki loves it so much as well as the latter trying to get the other members into it. It's more than obvious that might have a thing for each other though. **(AN: Decided to make Yuri's Secret non-canon.)** Monika was at the teacher's desk, writing while MC was reading a book given to him by Yuri.

"Yeah, also check this out!" Natsuki told her as she flipped through a few pages. Sayori eyed the pair in the corner from her desk, sighing in jealousy to herself. She looked down at her desk at the blank sheet of paper, sadness in her eyes as MC came to her desk.

"Hey, Sayori! Wanna help with...wait, are you okay?" He immediately noticed the sadness on her face. She immediately snapped out of her trance and faced her childhood friend.

"Oh MC, yeah, I'm good." She replied, putting a smile on her face. If past experiences told him anything, she's not feeling too well.

"Are you sure? Remember we..."

"I know, MC. I should be more open to my friends about my feelings! It's really nothing, alright?!" Sayori somewhat snapped at him. She gasped softly, covering her mouth as she realized she yelled at him. MC was somewhat taken back by her sudden outburst. "S-Sorry..." She squeaked out softly.

"No need to be, I did kinda egged you on there..." MC admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Just know that you have us to talk to you if you need or want anything."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." He left her to go sit with Monika, who smiled up at him. She went back to staring at her sheet of paper.

"Hey, MC! Can't wait for this weekend!" She said with loads of excitement in her voice. The club planned a night of activities including a night of Mario Kart 8, just for some relaxation. Before that, though, MC invited Monika to the carnival and the two made it a date. Both of them would beyond excited, but MC's mind kept going back to Sayori. He was beyond worried for her well being and mental state.

"I really can't wait to try all the foods there!" Monika drooled a bit at the thought. Natsuki looked up from her manga and sees the president fantasizing about the trip.

"Careful not to eat too much, Monika. Your thighs won't be able to take anymore mass!" She joked, earning a giggle from Yuri. MC kept it in as Monika glared at the smirking otaku. She then came back at her.

"That means more to love, Natsuki. Way more than what your boney, no thigh self can offer!" She retorted back at her, causing the otaku to growl and flush. Yuri laughed even more.

"Yuri, I thought you were on my side!"

"Sorry Natsuki, that was funny!"

As the girls went back and forward, MC's eyes drifted back to Sayori, who were just gently scratching her nails on the desk. She was just staring into nothing. Monika's attention went back to her boyfriend, who had a worried look on his face.

"Hey, MC. Are you alright?" She called out to him with concern in her voice. He snapped back into reality and turned to his girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah...sorry..." Monika was able to get a look at what caught MC's eyes. She sees Sayori before turning back to MC.

"Worried about Sayori?"

"Yeah...I just can't shake the feeling that I'm the reason she's down." Monika's face contorted into a frown. Her jealous streak haven't left her yet.

"I'm sure she's just thinking about her homework. No need to get involved." She quickly dismisses it but MC wasn't having any of that.

"Monika, she is still my friend. I still want to make sure she's fine. I don't actually want her to hurt herself." He told her. She sighed, reluctantly agreeing.

"Yeah...she's my friend too...fine. Let's head to her place after school."

"Sounds like a plan." The two agreed, leaving Natsuki and Yuri in the dark for now.

xxx

The club meeting ended as quickly as it began. MC went back to his home where his younger sister was in the living room in her underwear, playing her Xbox one. MC now just need to wait for Monika to come to head to Sayori's place. He put his stuff on the couch before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, big bro. Just got FighterZ!" FeMC told him, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Nice, what happened to track, though?" He came back to the living room with a soda in hand.

"Cancelled. Couch called it off due to him getting sick. More time to practice!" She grinned as she wins another match online. "Nice, three matches!" Mc chuckled as the doorbell rang. MC answered the door and it was his girl, Monika. She smiled brightly at him as she was in her usual white spaghetti strip shirt and jeans.

"Hey, MC!" She chirped happily. He hugged her as he stepped outside, out of FeMC's hearing range.

"So looking forward to this weekend! Our parents are out for the weekend so you can stay over if you want." He offered her, which she was shocked to hear.

"R-Really? I would love too!" She rushed to hug him tightly to the point of suffocation.

"Bear hug...can't breath..."

"O-Oh, sorry!" She let go of him, allowing him to breathe. "So what should we do first? I take it FeMC is here since there is noise coming from inside."

"Well, first: Sayori. I want to make sure she's okay." He reminded the president, wanting to make sure she doesn't hurt herself again.

"Right. Think we should call first? We will be kinda barging in unannounced..." Monika stated her concerns with a worried expression.

"Nah, we walked into each other's house all the time. Let's go!" The duo made their way next door to Sayori's house. He opens the gate to let themselves in. Once on the porch, MC knocked on her door. After a minute of no response, Monika shot him a worried look, fearing the worst. This prompted him to let them in himself. Her living room and the kitchen were deprived of life.

"Must be upstairs." Monika told him as they made their way up to her room. MC knocked on her door a few times.

"W-Who's there?" She called out, her voice a bit shaky.

"It's MC and Monika. Can we come in?" There was a brief moment of silence before she answered.

"Come in..." Monika took a breath in relief as MC opened the door. The pair sees Sayori sitting in her computer chair near her desktop, working on something on her computer. The cinnamon bun sees her two friends waving nervously at her. She flashed her big smile at them.

"MC, Monika! What's up?" She chirped happily. The two tried to find a spot to sit in her messy toys and clothes along with her games were scattered about on the floor. Eventually, MC sat on the edge of her bed and Monika sat on the floor.

"Sayori, me and Monika...are...you alright?" He didn't know how to ask this question in fear of setting her off. Sayori, however, automatically picked up on what he meant.

"What MC is trying to say is...we...noticed for the past few days you were looking a bit down and..."

"Yes, I'm okay, you two..." She cut them both off, feeling her mind racing yet again. She needed to get the subject off of herself. "Anyways, wanna see this new vid I made?" She put on the biggest smile she could muster. "It got loads of views on Youtube and..."

"Sayori, we are not ignoring your feelings again." MC sternly cut her off. This surprised both her and Monika. "You've been putting yourself to the side for a good long while, without me even knowing! Now, it's about you. What's wrong, Sayori?" Monika agreed with MC, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You're my close friend, Sayori. I know I did horrible things to...all of you, really. But now, I want to make amends and make things right again. Please...tell us what's on your mind." Sayori's smile vanished as her face turned into a frown. A teary frown. She turned from her computer and faced her friends.

"I...rather keep it to my..."

"Not happening, Sayori."

"We're not leaving until we can help." Both of them are hellbent on getting her through her depression.

"F-Fine..." She caved and started talking. Her eyes watering up, she looked down at the floor as she began. "MC, you are happy with Monika so I'm happy as well. Yuri and Natsuki might have eyes for each other as well and I'm happy for them too. So...I'm happy."

"Are you really? Or are you just saying that to make us not worry?" Monika replied, looking into Sayori's aqua eyes. Her eyes were getting stained red as the stare down dragged on. "I think I get it now...you feel lonely..." The president deduced. She apparently hit the mark as more tears fell from her red eyes. The cinnamon bun then started to cry into her hands. Monika stepped back to let her cry.

"I-I'm the fifth wheel... You two are happy and so cute together, Natsuki and Yuri might get together. So that just leaves me with my games! I'm fucking dead weight!" She yelled out loud, crying more into her arm. MC sighed as he tried to process it all, looking at Monika. She had a worried look on her face as she goes to hug the distraught girl. After a few minutes of her sobbing and silence, MC finally spoke up.

"Sayori, you want companionship, right?" He asked with her nodding, looking up at him with her face tear-stained. "Would you like to come with me and Monika to the fair?" The question surprised the two girls, especially Monika.

"W-Wait, really?"

"MC, I thought this'll be just for us..."

"Yes really. Monika, she needs to be near friends now more than ever." He told her before standing, going towards her to put a hand on her shoulder. "But Sayori, please don't get mad at me for saying this and I still like you a lot as a friend and care for you, I think you should put dating on the back burner for now and focus on yourself." This hit the girl hard, evident by her wide eyes. Monika was shocked as well.

"M-MC, why?"

"You barely have any motivation to get out of bed since I got together with Monika, you don't eat much, you don't get out much, your mind consistently putting you down. I worry about you, so much so that I am starting to lose sleep. Please, consider going to a therapist. I will even help pay for it."

"I...agree with MC, Sayori. I don't want you to do anything drastic. I...we all care and love you...you can hang out with us if you want..." Monika told her in her most genuine voice. She now sees why MC wanted to help her. She's a broken soul that needs help. Sayori looked at the floor for a second.

"Okay...I'll look into some local therapists. And...I'll go with you two. It'll be fun being the third wheel..." She chuckled. Monika smiled at her.

"Look at it like this, Sayori. You'll get free food and admission into the fair. Also, you can check out some cuties there. Being the third wheel isn't all that bad." She winked at her, causing the bun to smile.

"True...and I still got my Youtube. Alright, I'm going..." She grabs her sunglass as they make their way out of the house to the fair.

"Just try to better yourself for the time being, Sayori." Monika told her as she walked next to her.

"Okay, I will try..."


End file.
